Intimos Recuerdos
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Un paseo por la vida de Steve y Meiga. Intimos recuerdos que pronto, no serán más que eso, recuerdos. "Dos almas, unidas, en soledad. Se aman, se miman, sin poderse tocar" Steiga.


**« INTIMOS RECUERDOS »**

**"Explícame porque mis días olvide. Quiero creer que el tiempo está robando todo lo que amé**

**Si mi pena es olvidar, solo quisiera esconder, tus recuerdos en mi pecho, para descansar en paz "**

**- La boda - **

Todo estaba preparado para el gran día. El día que llevaban esperando casi desde el momento en el que decidieron que debían compartir sus vidas, desde el momento en el que los gemelos habían nacido. Ella estaba frente a un gran espejo, observándose vestida completamente con un vestido blanco. Perfectamente peinada, con toda su melena recogida de manera elegante. Se estaba ajustando el vestido, los últimos retoques, mientras su mejor amiga, sacaba de una caja el velo de novia.

Andrea, la velocista peliblanca, que vestía un precioso vestido azul, pero dejando ver su vientre de embarazada, con su pelo blanco totalmente suelto y ondulado, se acerco a ella, sosteniendo el velo entre sus manos. Sonrió mirándola a través del espejo y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga al ver como bajaba la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Mei-Mei?… hoy es el gran día, vamos. - murmuro antes de dejar el velo sobre la butaca y obligar a la joven Stark y futura señora Rogers, a girarse para así ambas mirarse a los ojos. Una mirada entre ambas bastaba para comunicarse.

Meiga suspiro alzando la mirada, asintió, subiendo levemente los hombros mientras se pasaba un dedo por los ojos para que el maquillaje no se estropeara. Estaba emocionada, miles de sensaciones la invadían, desde la más pura felicidad, hasta el peor de los miedos.

- Es… solamente pensaba en algo - comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba en el sofá, esperando a que Andrea hiciera lo mismo - Llevo mucho tiempo dando vueltas a esto… ¿Qué pasará cuando… - hizo una breve pausa cuando la peliblanca le tomó las manos y fijó la mirada en ella, preocupada y escuchando las palabras de su amiga y cómplice- Andrea… yo algún día envejeceré y él…

- Y él seguirá igual… - Prosiguió Andrea mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello de su amiga. Suspiró y la atrajo hacia ella- Os vais a casar, Mei… Steve nunca te dejaría por mucho que pase el tiempo. ¿Has visto como te mira? -La mutante, detuvo una mano en la mejilla de la joven Stark, suspirando y dejando una suave caricia - Habéis pasado muchas cosas juntos, y estoy segura de que todavía tenéis mucho por delante, Meiga. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. - Llevó la mano al cuello de Meiga y le mostró el medallón que colgaba de el. Un pequeño guardapelos en forma de reactor que dentro guardaba en el lado izquierdo, una pequeña foto de ambos junto a los gemelos y en el otro, una fotos de ambos junto a los vengadores y "Little Avengers". - No tengas miedo.

Stark la observó de reojo, desdoblando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa idéntica a su padre, una leve mueca llena de complicidad.

- Igual que te mira a ti Jake… eh, no creas que no nos hemos fijado todos. Aunque, debo advertirte de que, como el agente Wilson, no trate a mi sobrina, como a una autentica princesa, o yo le vea fijándose en las asombrosas delanteras de alguna novata o secretaria de SHIELD, le haré el culo ascuas… - De buena gana y en gracia, Meiga mostró el brillo incandescente de extremis en sus ojos mientras se colocaba un pequeño mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, pero este, no tardó en volver a su lugar de origen. Al observar como su amiga alzaba una ceja ante aquel comentario, ella, simplemente, sonrió como lo hacían únicamente ella y su padre - ¿Qué?, sabes que no me gustan mucho los erizos.

Ambas amigas compartieron una de sus típica risas mientras Andrea posaba sus manos en el vientre, ignorando el leve tono rosado de sus mejillas y, poco después, colocaba en el peinado de la novia el largo velo que tuvieron que arreglar torpemente en el suelo para no tropezar con el. Ambas se miraron al espejo y sonrieron, abrazándose por la cintura. El momento estaba más cerca cuando Tony llamó a la puerta de la habitación y entro, asomándose por el borde de la gran puerta de ébano. Apretó los labios, para después abrirlo, formando una casi perfecta "O" con su boca, sonrió ensimismado, mirando a través del espejo antes de llevarse una mano a la nuca.

- Vaya… princesa - susurró mientras se acercaba y cerraba la puerta. Frotó la espalda de Andrea y le guiñó un ojo, en señal de saludo y entonces, cuando la velocista le dejó espacio, abrazó a su hija por la espalda, deteniendo la barbilla en el hombro de esta. Ambos, padre e hija, se observaron al espejo tranquilamente y segundos después, Tony dejaba un beso en la nuca de su pequeña leona. - Estás preciosa, pequeña…

Meiga sonrió torpemente mientras miraba de reojo a su padre y colocó sus manos sobre las de él. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos cuando ella se giró y entonces, la joven Stark, arregló el traje de su padre, ajustando también la pajarita del mismo. Sonrió de nuevo en el proceso, alisando la chaqueta del traje azul oscuro que llevaba Tony.

- Nada de armaduras atacando la boda cuando vaya a decir " Sí, quiero" , ¿prometido? - Ante sus propias palabras, Meiga alzó su dedo meñique y lo acercó a su padre, quién lo entrelazó con el suyo propio. Asintió con una mueca típica en el rostro, quizás también a regañadientes.

- Oh, nena, jamás intentaría interrumpir esa boda… prometido - Enseñó los dientes mientras sonreía, siendo atacado por el pensamiento de que, oficialmente, debería pedir a Jarvis que retirara la orden de "Código Señora Rogers"

De nuevo, una sonrisa complica apareció en el rostro de ambos y entonces, Tony, acogió entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija, que siempre, incondicionalmente, sería su pequeña, a la que protegería con su propia vida. La única persona sin la que no podría vivir. Tras el correspondido abrazo, donde Meiga, le rodeó con fuerza, Andrea miró por última vez el reloj, mientras, rápida como un rayo, entraba, salía y volvía a entrar a la habitación de la novia.

- ¿Preparados? - objetó la peliblanca mientras se acariciaba el vientre.- Steve ya está listo y todos han llegado… aunque… - carraspeó la voz, acercándose a Meiga un poco más - Dagon todavía no ha venido aún.

La novia hizo un mohín, a lo que su padre respondió con una simple mueca, rodando los ojos. Le alzó el rostro a su hija y le besó la frente.

- Chispis estará a punto de llegar, ya lo verás… el tráfico en Washington es horrible, nena.

Meiga, confiaba en que ese día toda la familia, porque a fin de cuentas eso es lo que eran, estuviera reunida, por lo que no dio mayor importancia, por lo que sonrió y asintió, segura de su padre, segura de su mejor amiga y alzó la cabeza, estirando la mano derecha para alcanzar de la mesa , su ramo de flores, cargado de rosas rojas, y otras de un tono más amarillento, al igual que otras, eran de tonalidades rosadas, imitando los tonos de sus armaduras, de "Iron Maiden".

Finalmente, Andrea, volvió a su lugar en la boda, junto al resto de Little Avengers, situados en la parte derecha y en primera fila, mientras en la parte izquierda y en primera fila, estaban el resto de Vengadores y algún buen amigo como podía ser, Sam Wilson, los hermanos Storm, Peter Parker o algún que otro Young Avenger.

Steve aguardaba en el altar, atacado por los nervios. A su lado, derecho, estaba Natasha, que había sido la madrina y había cruzado el altar junto al Capitán. El momento esperado llegó, mientras, al igual que para recibir a Steve, sonaba la música. En primer lugar, los gemelos Rogers, hijos de Meiga y Steve, de apenas tres años, cruzaban el pasillo, cogidos de la mano y, con el pequeño Joseph llevando en su otra manita una cesta con las alianzas, mientras la pequeña Annie, también llevaba flores. Ambos hijos se acercaron a su padre, quien les besó la frente a ambos y entonces, tras incorporarse, sonrió ensimismado, de una manera que nunca había hecho al contemplar como Meiga, cogida al brazo de su padre, comenzaba a cruzar el pasillo de camino al altar. Ambos novios, cruzaron y mantuvieron sus miradas en una tierna sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Una vez en el altar, Tony, volvió a abrazar a su hija y a depositar un beso en su frente. Después, abrazó a Steve y susurró en su oído. " Cuídala Rogers, por tu bien"

Meiga y Steve se miraron a los ojos y se tomaron de la mano para girarse hacia el altar donde estaba el pastor de iglesia que oficiaría la boda tan esperada por todos.

La ceremonia avanzaba como era de esperar, sin ningún problema. El pastor, recitaba sus palabras y algún que otro escrito apropiado para la ocasión. Recordó cuan importante era cuidar el uno del otro, tal y como Steve y Meiga, habían hecho a cada momento que habían estado juntos. Recordó también, que era importante el saber que nada les debería separar, que deberían luchar. Luchar.. tal y como ambos habían hecho a cada momento, cada vez que habían estado a punto de perderse el uno al otro… y finalmente, menciono que, ante todo, lo más importante, por encimar de cualquier cosa dicha, era el amor. Ese amor que, por encima de cualquier cosa, era lo que unía tanto a Steve como a Meiga. Un amor que había superado miles de obstáculos y que finalmente, les estaba uniendo, para siempre, una vez más. Para siempre.

Antes de los votos, las luces comenzaron a parpadear con fuerza y, de un golpe seco, alguien se sentó junto a Andrea, dejando escapar un suspiro y entonces, las luces dejaron de fallar.

- ¿De dónde demonios sales, Dag? - susurró Andrea confidente, no queriendo interrumpir la ceremonia y lo poco que quedaba de ella.

- Llevo media hora fuera…por poco uno de esos inventos raros, parecidos a Tonto, de Tony no me deja pasar…

Meiga giró la mirada y sonrió al mutante rubio, por fin Dagon había llegado. Ahora todos estaban al completo. Afianzó su agarre a la mano de Steve y volvió a prestar atención a las palabras de la ceremonia que dieron paso a los votos que tanto Meiga como Steve recitaron y después ambos, colocaron su respectiva alianza. Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Steve mientras acariciaba la mano de Meiga.

"Amigos, tengo el honor de presentarles al señor y la señora Rogers… Steven, puedes besar a la novia"

Y ocurrió lo que debía ocurrir. Se habían unido ahora sí, para siempre. Y nada, les separaría. Porque uno nunca pierde a su pareja perfecta, cuando ambas personas hacen "click", es para siempre. Y ambos, habían creado su paraíso juntos.

**"El pequeño James Samuel Rogers Stark" **

**II **

Llevarían cerca de veinte años casados y, tanto el Capitán América y Iron Maiden, como Meiga y Steve, habían pasado por innumerables cosas. Tanto en el trabajo, como héroes y Vengadores que eran, como en el ambiente familiar. La Academia de Little Avegers, cada vez, aceptaba a más niños y niñas especiales que, en un futuro, serían lo que entonces ellos eran. Héroes que daban su vida por salvar la de otros, porque un héroe no cuida únicamente de las personas que ama.

Habían criado a dos sanos y fuerte hijos que habían comenzado las pruebas necesarias para iniciarse en este mundo, pese a que, ante todo y principalmente, eran grandes estudiantes en la Universidad privada de Manhattan y también seguían cursando en la Academia, ya que, su formación como héroes, corría cargo de la misma.

Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, con Meiga cerca de cumplir treinta y tres años, volvía a estar embarazada, e iba a dar a luz a otro niño. Noticia que, sin duda, había llenado de alegría a toda la familia. Ya había cumplido los nueve meses de embarazo y en escasas semanas o días, el niño nacería.

Meiga estaba tumbada en la cama, tanto ella como Steve y los gemelos, que se habían negado a vivir en el Campus de la Universidad y que con veinte años, no querían ya dormir en la Academia, (aunque en ocasiones lo hacían por comodidad), vivían en una acomodada y gran casa, como era de esperar, en Washington D.C. ya que, a las fueras , se situaba la Academia. La Torre Stark, seguía en pleno funcionamiento en el centro de Manhattan, aunque Tony y Pepper, seguía viviendo en Malibu, pero Stark, no se privaba de ver cada semana a su hija, y tampoco se privaba de , cada x tiempo, seguir viviendo junto a ella. Ya que cada fin de semana, volvían a reunirse. Sin embargo, en aquel tiempo de embarazo, Tony había preferido pasarlo en Washington junto a ella.

Tony estaba sentado en el borde de la cama junto a su hija, con una mano sobre su enorme vientre.

- Espero no ver nunca a Pepper con uno de estos… - hizo una mueca y observó entonces a su hija, quien correspondió con otra mueca idéntica.

- Por favor, papá… hermanos ahora no…. ni nunca. Me robarían todo mi cariño.

Tony no pudo evitar reír y entonces, acarició los cabellos de su hija, mirándola como siempre la miraba, cargado de cariño. A pocas personas miraba de esa manera.

- Sigues igual que cuando tenían quince años, cachorro… - Iba a seguir hablando, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Meiga se encogió, arrugando la nariz y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, con un pequeño pero cargado suspiro - Nena, ¿qué ocurr… oh, mierda, mierda… ¿Viene ya?

Meiga gruño como única respuesta al sentir una fuerte contracción y asintió tan bien como pudo, incorporándose en la cama para ponerse en pie.

- Y parece que con ganas de ver el mundo… - se quejó con un mohín de dolor, inspirando fuertemente el aire.

Tony, llevó a su hija al coche que había, para esta situación, aparcado en la puerta, y condujo tan bien como sus nervios le permitían, apretando con fuerza el acelerador. Aprovechando el móvil conectado al manos libres, Tony, realizó una llamada a su yerno, que, en esos momentos, estaba haciendo una visita en la Academia.

- Stark, ¿Otra de tus bromas? - durante un mes, Tony, se había dedicado a llamar a Steve para decirle que Meiga se había puesto de parto, simplemente por diversión después de dos o tres copas de más, aquello era lo más divertido.

- Rogers, esta vez va en serio, voy de camino al Hosp…. - la voz de Meiga, interrumpió el mensaje de Tony.

-¡Steven! Como se te ocurra colgar creyendo que es una broma, haré que tu escudo entre por una parte por donde jamás debería entrar tu escudo… - Y dicho eso, sabiendo que no se trataba del típico humor Stark, Steve, colgó la llamada, saliendo en su moto directamente hacia el Hospital.

Minutos después, un equipo medico especializado, atendían a Meiga y la llevaban a la sala de partos. Un par de agentes de SHIELD vigilaban la zona, porque, debido al extremis, como había ocurrido veinte años atrás, no sabían con que podían encontrarse en ese parto.

Steve y Tony daban vueltas nerviosos por la sala de maternidad, mientras Andrea llegaba junto a Clint y los gemelos Rogers.

El tiempo parecía hacerse eterno para todos los presentes. Se podía escuchar a Meiga quejarse, algún que otro grito de rabia por parte de ella, diciendo barbaridades a las enfermeras que la atendían. Steve, caminaba sin rumbo alguno por la sala, histérico, sin atender a sus amigos que le pedían que se calmara. Aunque Tony parecía hasta más nervioso que él.

- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo a mi nieto? ¿O a ella? ¿Y si extremis… o dios, ¿y si la habitación esta en llam… -los nervios comenzaban a traicionar a Tony, que ya hablaba histérico y decía cosas sin sentido, poniéndose en la peor situación, hasta que, Clint tuvo la gran idea de cruzarle la cara mientras uno de los médicos salía de la habitación. - Gracias Barton…

El medico, miró a todos los presentes, buscando a Steve con la mirada, entonces, al localizar al rubio, sonrió y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

"Enhorabuena, es un niño sano y fuerte."

Con el permiso de los presentes, siendo él el primero, Steve corrió hacia la habitación donde estaba su mujer, tumbada en la cama, llorosa, sosteniendo entre sus manos a un precioso bebé entre sus brazos, el cual lloraba con fuerza.

- Mi amor… - susurró Steve, sintiendo las lagrimas en los bordes de sus ojos. Se acercó y sentó a su lado, acariciando su rostro y, sin duda y con necesidad, besó sus labios , deteniendo su frente sobre la de ella para entonces, girar la mirada hacia el recién nacido.- Es… precioso.

Interrumpiendo aquel momento, entraron todos los demás presentes. La primera en acercarse y observar el recién nacido fue Andrea, que no dudo en abrazar, con cuidado a su mejor amiga. Clint observó con fascinación a la criatura en los brazos de su madre y Tony, se limpió el rostro para que no vieran que lloraba de pura alegría.

- ¿Ya tiene nombre? - preguntó Bucky que, estaba apoyado en la puerta, acababa de llegar y sonreía de brazos cruzados antes de acercarse y abrazar con fuerza a su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

- James - afirmó Meiga mientras le miraba y le ofrecía el bebé a Steve para que lo acomodara en sus brazos. Todos observaron la sonrisa de idiota que se dibujaba en el rostro de Bucky mientras se acariciaba la nuca y únicamente, como sorpresa, soltaba un "WOW".

Steve meció suavemente al pequeño entre sus brazos y giró la mirada hacia la ventana, observando por los aires a flacón acercarse al hospital, Sam no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia y, debido a aquella situación sonrió más ampliamente

- James Samuel Rogers Stark… - finalizó una voz fatigada desde la puerta de la habitación y entonces, todos observaron a Falcon recuperando su respiración, dejándose caer sentado al suelo - No creas que olvidé que le pondrías también mi nombre eh, Stevie.

**"Si vinieran los recuerdos, de tus besos este invierno. Si vinieras a mi encuentro, vencería entonces, a mi cruel soledad.**

**Cuando soy consciente sufro. Pero juro que en mi mente tu vendrás, de mi mano, hasta el final." **

**III **

El tiempo había pasado y, como era de esperar, dejando su marca, su terrible marca, pero, únicamente en algunas personas. El suero del supersoldado, cumplía su cometido y Steve, se mantenía como el primer día, reluciente de juventud. Sus hijos, eran favorecidos con el suero que habían heredado de su padre y, aunque el envejecimiento en ellos no era reversible, si que era bastante más lento. Sin embargo, en ella, el tiempo había dejado huella. Su fina y tersa piel, ahora carecía de su suavidad de antaño. Su largo cabello oscuro ahora, era teñido de crueles cabellos platinos. Meiga envejecía, extremis había conseguido durante un tiempo impedir aquello, pero, tras la expulsión de este virus biológico de su cuerpo, el proceso se había vuelto irreversible.

El tiempo les había brindado una gran vida, desde el primer momento. Su matrimonio seguía cargado de amor, fidelidad y protección. Ella, había permanecido hasta el ultimo momento, cumpliendo su cometido como una vengadora que era, hasta que, un accidente, la había dejado varias veces en silla de ruedas y, pese a que podía andar, porque había sido capaz de recuperarse, su movilidad, ya no era la misma que cuando tenía quince o treinta años. Ahora con casi setenta y cinco años, esa movilidad, era más complicada. Varias veces solía quejarse de que cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta lugares anatómicos que desconocía, le dolían, pero, pese a ello, se había mantenido en pie y fuerte. Su vitalidad seguía viva en ella, su voluntad de fuego vivía con fuerza, pero, aquello no quitaba que, la genio, estuviera comenzando a perder su privilegiada mente. El olvido llamaba a su puerta en ocasiones y aquello la torturaba con fuerza. El olvidar cuanto le rodeaba, era algo que la estaba matando poco a poco.

Esa tarde, Andrea estaba con ella. El tiempo también había pasado por ella, pero la mutante, sin embargo, se mantenía en su mejor estado de salud, algo que ella envidiaba con fuerza. Ambas amigas, descansaban bajo el sol de primavera que cruzaba las cristaleras. Tomaban una taza de té mientras revisaban viejas fotografías. Andrea, ese día, tras hablar con Alex y haber recibido la noticia de que Meiga, la había tratado como a una completa desconocida, había decidido, fomentar su memoria de genio con viejos recuerdos.

Ambas observaban una fotografía donde salían todos los Little Avengers el día que inauguraron su famosa Academia. Meiga acarició con nostalgia la fotografía y suspiró.

- ¿Sabes quienes son, Mei? ¿Sabes quien es él? - preguntó Andrea mientras señalaba a Dagon, situado en la fotografía en el centro de las cuatro chicas.

Primero, ella, guardó silencio, buscando en su memoria. Apretó los labios y pasó el dedo por el rostro fotografiado del rubio.

- Recuerdo… que un día hizo explotar la bombilla del baño porque abrí sin querer la puerta mientras se duchaba - rió suavemente ante su propio comentario - ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Empezaba por "D"..

Aquellas palabras, golpearon con fuerza el pecho de Andrea, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y cerró durante unos segundos los ojos.

- Es Dagon… solíamos llamarle chispitas… es mutante, como yo, y controla la electricidad. - Hizo una pausa, y puso el dedo indice sobre la pelirroja- Ella es Alex… ¿la recuerdas? La hija del tío Clint.

De nuevo volvió el silencio. Meiga giró sus ojos hacia otras fotografías del álbum, otras donde también salían Alex o Clint, pero su cabeza, había vaciado aquellos recuerdos de aquellas personas. Negó suavemente antes de dar un último sorbo a su taza de té.

- ¿Tío Clint? - preguntó mientras la miraba y dejaba la taza en la mesa- ¿Quién de todos es? - señaló una fotografía donde salían todos los vengadores, con Thor alzando el brazos un jamón el día de navidad.

- Dioses… -murmuró Andrea para si misma mientras señalaba a Clint- Es él… Meiga, le adorabas. Era como tu segundo padre… ¿de verdad no le recuerdas?

De nuevo, volvió la negación por parte de la esposa de Steve Rogers. Esta vez miró con fijación la foto, se centró en Steve, y sintió una nueva punzada en el corazón, una punzada cargada de melancolía.

- Vaya… si era como mi padre… debía de quererlo mucho - fue la única respuesta que dio, manteniendo su mirada perdida en las fotos - No… no lo recuerdo - añadió y, finalmente, tras sus propias palabras, cerró con fuerza el álbum de fotos. Sentía una niebla en su memoria, se sentía vacía y aquello le dolía. Andrea llevaba horas hablando de personas que no recordaba, de personas a las que se supone que había querido con locura y sin embargo, ella, era incapaz de sentir nada que no fuera un dolor enorme en el pecho. Un vacío que la torturaba con fuerza al no recordar quienes eran. - Me he cansado de ver fotos… no más por hoy.

Meiga tomó entre su mano izquierda su bastón de ébano negro que tenía una empuñadura de plata y se levantó del sofá, dejando que el bastón hiciera un ruido metálico en el suelo cuando caminaba. Andrea la observó y se levantó tras ella, lentamente andado, observando hacia donde se dirigía. Ambas amigas acabaron en el recibidor de la casa, observando la enorme foto que había en este. Una foto que se había hecho el día que Meiga y Steve se habían casado.

- Sabía que me haría mayor… pero no que sería tan pronto, Andrea… - Meiga hablaba con la mirada fija en el retrato de Steve- Mírale, sigue igual que aquel día… apenas a cambiado en algo. Sin embargo yo… cualquiera diría que esa jovencita soy yo. - Meiga detuvo su mano libre en la fotografía, acariciando el cristal que la protegía- Algún día yo faltaré y entonces…

- ¡No! ¡Cállate! - se apresuro a decir Andrea - tú nunca faltarás.. eres Meiga Stark… puedes con esto. Seguro que encontramos una manera de curarte. - Los años habían unido con mas fuerza todavía a ambas mujeres y aquellas palabras, torturaban a la mutante, porque sabía que eran verdad. Que algún día, posiblemente antes que ella, Meiga se iría para siempre. - Tú nunca me dejarás sola… me lo prometiste.

Y lo había hecho, lo había hecho el día que, cinco años atrás, habían enterrado a Jake. Y Meiga Stark era una mujer de palabra, vaya que si lo era, pero, había cosas contra las que no podía luchar, de echo, apenas recordaba tampoco, por ejemplo, las peleas que Jake y ella habían tenido por ver quien entraba con Andrea a la sala de partos cuando ella dio a luz dos veces.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

El anochecer estaba cerca y, una vez Andrea se hubo ido, y Meiga estuvo sola, comenzó de nuevo a revisar fotografías, aunque esta vez, únicamente de ella y de Steve. Sonreía melancólica a la vez que sentía alguna lagrima recorrer su envejecido rostro.

Desde el marco de la puerta, Steve la observó unos minutos hasta que se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola y besando su frente. Rogers, sintió una punzada. Nunca había soportado ver a la mujer que amaba consumirse y, por mucho que los años pasaran, él únicamente la quería todavía más. De una manera imposible de calcular o explicar con palabras. Pues las palabras faltaban.

- Capitán … -susurró Meiga al sentirse mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos como siempre había solido hacer.

- Señora Rogers … -susurró Steve en el oído de su esposa mientras pasaba una mano por espalda, suspirando- ¿Qué hacías, recordar viejos momentos?

Ella asintió, pasando la página del álbum, situándose en una parte llena de fotos de viajes que habían realizado juntos. Pasando por la luna de miel, a vacaciones con sus hijos.

- O intentando hacerlo -sugirió Meiga, señalando la foto de la luna de miel - ¿Dónde estamos aquí? ¿Qué hacíamos?

Steve suspiro, sintiendo su pecho comprimirse. Abrazó con más fuerza a su mujer, observando también la foto, recordando con claridad aquel perfecto viaje.

- Fuimos a Argentina… salíamos a bailar todas las noches. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Las Vegas?

Meiga sonrió, no lo recordaba, no se acordaba de bailar, pero, sin embargo, sabía que él estaba allí y sabía que habían vivido muchas cosas. Al no recibir respuesta, Steve se levantó, tomando las manos de su mujer, poniéndose en posición de baile, la rodeo por la cintura.

- ¿Qué haces, Steven?- susurró ella con una pequeña risa confusa mientras tomaba sus manos y le miraba, ladeando suavemente la cabeza.

- Recordarte como se baila… mi amor.

Poco a poco, Steve comenzó a mover los pies mientras susurraba una canción que era su canción, la canción de Meiga y Steve. Se movía lentamente para que ella pudiera seguir el ritmo que él marcaba y entonces, Meiga, por puro instinto, se abrazó a su marido sin perder, o al menos, intentando no perder el ritmo de la canción que Steve le susurraba al oído que ambos bailaban como años atrás. Como cuando cenaron juntos por primera vez, o miles de veces más. Bailar juntos siempre había sido su pasatiempo favorito, sin duda alguna.

Pasaron bailando cerca de una hora bastante larga, tanto como las débiles piernas de Meiga aguantaron con fuerza y resistencia, entonces, volvieron a acomodarse en el sofá, juntos, con ella acurrucada en los brazos de Steve, quien la abrazaba de manera protectora, con inmenso amor y cariño.

- ¿Sabes, Steve? - murmuró Meiga mientras tomaba una foto donde salían sus tres hijos, junto a ambos. Ella le mostró la fotografía, sin perder la vista de esta, incluso cuando Steve puso también su mano sobre la misma- No se quienes son pero… cada vez que vienen a verme, se que les quiero mucho… ¿te imaginas unos hijos así? ojalá hubiéramos tenido hijos.


End file.
